


My Angel

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/M, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: One of the things he did not believe in was guardian angels. On top of that, his was the person he least expected.





	My Angel

He never really believed in Guardian Angels until he really saw one. He always put it down to luck. He almost lost count the number of times he almost died, but 'luck' was always on his side.

Clarke, his angel would always roll her eyes whenever he said he was just lucky it didn't kill him. He never knew it was her and with the amount they'd bicker and fight it was hard to believe that she would still save his life.

It was her job. If he died, she wouldn't know what to do. She never would call it a job, especially in recent times when it became more than that. It was something she needed for herself, finding that she couldn't be without him.

She had managed after all these years to keep it a secret from him but it all changed one night when he decided to be a damn hero. To be fair to him, it was in his job description to be jumping in front of bullets and her heart almost stopped when one night in a secluded alleyway with nowhere to go, when facing a man with a gun, he was the one to push a teenager out of the way of an oncoming bullet.

Time suddenly just froze and she was standing, silver wings spread in front of him. Her eyes connected with his and she knew this was the time he would find out. The bullet deflected and she turned and sent a wave of force knocking the thug off his feet, essentially knocking him out.

He wouldn't have known what hit him when he came around, all he would remember would be the bright light of the flash of the gun's muzzle and then nothing. Bellamy, on the other hand, would remember everything, he saw her. He was still looking at her.

She folded her metallic wings so they didn't seem as intimidating anymore. He watched her warily for any sign that she may be a danger to him. The next words out of his mouth had a certain sting to them, "Who even are you?" It was as if he was accusing her of something despite the fact she just saved his life.

"I'm the same Clarke you've always known-" she started but didn't know what to continue with.

"Was it you, all those times I've almost died?" He then asks timidly. "Were you- Are you my guardian angel or something like that?"

"Yeah, well something like that, I guess." She says to him, watching as he slowly approaches her.

"Can I touch them?" He asks quietly, regarding the now grey wings on her back and she smiles. He's starting to see her for who she really was, she didn't have to hide this from him anymore.

She extended one of them and he reached out to touch the silky feathers, hesitant at first. He wasn't sure what was real and what was not, this was by far the most not real, real thing he had ever encountered.

The wings were magnificent; they were soft and silky but terrorised him all the same. He looked back at Clarke. His Clarke. After all these years, she was the one watching over him, the one that had saved him one too many times.

Clarke was unsure of where she and Bellamy stood now he knew who she was. Bellamy could see that confusion and asked her to see what she now wanted. "So what does this all mean Clarke?"

"Well, do you still trust me?" She questioned him and he actually had to think of his answer. She had kept this secret from him, she had a whole other personality or side to her that he didn't know and he wasn't sure if he trusted that.

"I don't know. I need time." He finally decided to answer as he wasn't sure how to react or what to think of the situation.

At the time, it was a bit much for him to be processing that the girl he constantly argued with, that he was really starting to like and was starting to feel like he couldn't live without was living a whole other life of watching over him. He couldn't comprehend why she wouldn't tell him, they were getting to a stage where he thought they could tell each other everything.

"Fine." She visibly wilts, knowing that the boy she loved needed that time. "Just so you know Bellamy, I was going to tell you."

His heart swells at that, but her broken features make him deflate. "When you want to know everything, just come find me. You know where I am." She finally says to him with a small smile before beating her wings, leaving the space in front of him empty and barren. Much like his heart.  
_______  
_______

It was almost three hours later when he knocked on her door. Three painful hours where Clarke was sure she might've lost her best friend, love and the person she was sent out to protect.

Finally, when the knock came, she felt it was him. Seeing him standing there with a shy smile and bright eyes, she knew it was all going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

"So, do you still trust me?" She asks him again, not inviting him in just yet.

"I'm way beyond that Clarke. I love you." He tells her, quiet voice. But she still catches it and watched his eyes meet hers, full of meaning and love.

She lets out a small laugh, "I love you too, Bellamy. As insufferable you may be, I love you too."

His smile broadens and he swoops his Guardian Angel into his arms and kisses her like it was his last day on Earth. 

He didn't need to think about if he trusted her or knowing that she was the one protecting him to know he loved her and she didn't need to find the right time to tell him her biggest secret. That night was a gentle nudge in the right direction for both of them and they were glad it happened sooner rather than later.


End file.
